Suddenly Sudden
by SYuuri
Summary: The light had turned green and yet they both didn't move from their spots, seemingly content to stay right where they were. xX Ficlet Xx Post Slow Burn. S/J.


**Suddenly Sudden**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: For the 68th times: <em>I don't own Flashpoint. <em>**

**:: I should have done a Christmas story, but hopefully this would do. Merry Christmas people! Spoilers for 04x18- Slow Burn.**

* * *

><p>"Here, Jules."<p>

"Thanks." She smiled gratefully before taking a sip of the red wine, courtesy of their Michelangelo Scarlatti. She purred. It tasted really nice- smooth with just the right amount of sweetness. The last time she had wines, the flavor had reminded her of some recycled mouthwash.

Warmth bubbled inside her, making her fingers tingle. She wasn't sure if it was the effect of the wine or because Sam was sitting close to her - he unfortunately had that effect on her and her only consolation was the knowledge that she also affected him that much, if not more. Sam had spared a few inches between them, however, and his hands were laying limply across his thighs.

Sam looked almost positively confused as to where he should put his hands, and the endearing gesture made her smile inwardly. She definitely could relate. Her right leg was slowly swaying from side to side; their knees almost brushed, but never did. The palm of the hand holding the plastic cup was damp and she mentally chided herself. They're not sixteen, for God's sake! And even as a teenager, she genuinely doubted that Sam had been that reserved. The light had turned green and yet they both didn't move from their spots, seemingly content to stay right where they were. Where they _had been_ for the past four years.

Jules felt almost shy, bashful, and it was very uncharacteristically of her she's torn whether she wanted to laugh out loud or weep. It was just like when she caught himself staring at her while she was holding Izzy. They had never implicitly talked about having a family of their own before, but God knew she yearned for one.

She had never been sure of what he felt about the subject, but the look on his face earlier that day… it had thrown her. Practicality had settled in moments later and disrupted the moment. Their undecided future.

Still, his gaze had been a combination of wonder, wistful and adoration and it had made her stomach tilt in this very nice sort of way she had to look away. She had broken the staring contest, worried that if they kept it going for another second, she'd approach him and tell him something that she'd regret later on.

"Jules, aren't you cold?" The question was asked casually, and logically. The wind had started to pick up and she'd left her jacket in the car, but there wasn't anything ordinary about his question.

When she turned her head to regard him, his torso was half-turned towards her, his left arm stretching out. It was a silent invitation and she had to bite the inside of her cheek to prevent herself from laughing out loud. "It is pretty windy."

Grinning that ever boyish smile, Sam eagerly closed the short distance between them and wrapped an arm snuggly around her shoulders. Her body rocked with muted laughter. "I can't believe you just pulled that move! Will it be like this from now on? '_Jules, are you cold? Jules, did you forget your gloves? Jules, do you need me to warm you?' " _

"Well, _do_ you?" her answer was a sharp jab on the side of his abdomen. Sam chuckled and tightened his hold on her. "Don't worry, Jules, I'm easily adaptable."

Everything was still surreal for her; the fact that they could be a normal couple, simply being together and being in love without having to worry of hurting anybody and each other. Would she wake up tomorrow only to discover that everything had been a dream?

The sun was bound to set soon, its golden sunrays reflecting on the water surface and giving it an ethereal hue. Knees touching finally, she watched her friends and teammates. It took four long years, but they had finally come full circle. The heartbreaks, disappointments, blood and tears… there's not a single thing that she would change.

"This feels nice, doesn't it?"

The sureness of Sam's grip, the musky scent of his cologne and the warmth of his body against hers reassured her that it was real, as real as her love for him and his for her.

Jules rested her head on his shoulder, sighing blissfully. "Yes, yes, it does."

* * *

><p><strong>Happy holidays! Reviews are loved. <strong>


End file.
